Naji Chronos
Naji Chronos, also known as The Harbinger of destruction is the main protagonist and the anti-hero of Evolution: '' Genesis. He was once a normal boy who lived with his family in a peaceful village until it was attacked by a underground organization of genesians called Neo nova. He along with his siblings were kidnapped and experimented on and infected with the genesis spawn turning him into a genesian descendant with the power of destruction. After the events with the crimsons downfall he later founded and became the leader of the outcast and pursue to become a powerful genesis king and rid the world of Neo nova. He is a Genesis decedent and his reputation is known throughout the world Challenging the likes of Bio hunters, Decedents and notorious genesian alike. Not only do he harbor a high wanted traitor of the federation as his guardian but also a royal blood member of the sunstar family making his crew a group of bizarre and unique individuals. The Federation wants him dead considering him a Survivor of the crimsons execution.He currently rules over Dulge and is home of operations is in the salted red mountains. Appearance Naji wears his trademark Cronos scarf with the Cronos clan marks on the ends that he wears everywhere. He wears a large blue kimono With white and red markings along with red samurai gauntlets, red sandals with white socks with blue leg guards tied by red straps and sometimes his white and red samurai hat. He normally carries his sword on the back of his hip slightly tilted. Naji has blue messy shoulder length hair and two bluestripe markings under his eyes. He strongly resembles his mother in eyes and face and inherits his father skin tone, messy hair and eventually height. He has a scar across his nose and slightly feral like teeth. Before the time skip he was notably short for his age making majority of characters taller in comparison except for a few people; he eventually grows in the time skip becoming taller than Vennera, almost around zero’s height but still shorter than Misuki or Vergil. He has a surprisingly well-built muscular physique and is considered very handsome by a lot of women even catching the eyes of some royal bloods members as well. Personality Naji is characterized as courageous, determined and confident but if pushed can be very short-tempered, impulsive . He takes a lot from his mother from his attitude to his ego. He make sure he tells someone how he feels and doesn’t hold back at all. He love the trill of battling out odds that don’t seem that high for him just to prove those who doubt him wrong. He is very friendly and very self aware of himself although he can display arrogance and naivety. As a child he was very close to his mother and always cried if she went missing out of no where. She soon gave him her scarf telling him that he will always be with him even if she is physically not there. This scarf is very important to him and he always wears it and will go into a extreme rage if someone ripped or damages it. Despite him being considered rude or impulsive he is surprisingly very disciplined and doesn’t mind taking on varies chores or responsibilities . Thanks to his mother he learned how to use a sword, clean, cook, and take care of himself or other people claiming that you can’t take care of anyone if you can’t take care of yourself. Before the time skip he was shorter than most people his age and despite being called short. Of course many people (mainly Vennera) would come up with short nicknames just to piss him off such as ( Midget blue, Scruffy runt, Gnome and little kitten. If someone called him short he would lash at them instantly constantly needed to be held back. After the time skip he has slightly grown out of his size complex (mainly because he has gotten taller) but still shows some discomfort towards some of his friends towering over him. He golden rule is to be kind those who is kind back and be a jerk to those who are jerks back. He has very little toleration for people being snobbish or looking down on him or others and gladly speak up for others that won’t do it themselves. He can be very sarcastic and foul-mouthed at times ; because of his stubborn strong will can be very petty. He known to be a weapon nerd collecting and writing notes on different swords he find; he 90 percent of time knowledgeable of most weapons and their properties in the story. As Vennera describes it “he like a fat kid in a candy store when he sees a new weapon” He stores his weapons in the"Man and arms cave" and treasure them as collectibles. He has a high sense of duty and is always first to act when things go wrong. He admired Gus for his good judgment and leadership skills wanting to be someone people rely on. He cherish his crew like family and wants them to be happy and safe no matter what. His selfless actions extend to civilians and allies alike and is always willing to fight for someones else. This strong sense to protect comes from his lost of his parents and even the crimsons themselves internally blaming himself for being to weak to change what have happen. Continuing to loose what he loves caused him to want to become a genesis king and have a world where his people can truly be happy. He heavy dislike people who treat lives like cattle and believes life should not be treated so loosely. Physical Abilities Physical Strength Naji is very physically strong despite his size thanks to him physically training his base body and advancements from his genesian abilities. Because of his linage of being a half Nishimura he has immense raw strength capable of lifting tanker ships above his head and flipping it over and destroying it. He can break through reinforced barriers with ease and lift large structures as well. One of may of his more notable feats was when he pulled a island size carrier full of people across the ocean by caring chains warp around him and pulled while under water to the next island where his crew was located. He striking strength is capable of destroying very large structures with a simple punch and cleave through extremely durable objects such as meteors, flying aircraft, tanker ships, mech titans, and more. Being able clash and compete against others with supernatural strength as well such as when him and Agni clashed swords it caused a enormous shock wave that pushed apart the ocean from sheer power, or when Virgil attacked him with "Judges of fate" he shrug the enormous lighting spears piercing at him despite its sizes and potency. Paired this with his hand to hand combat style gives off destructive results. Speed and Agility Naji is extremely fast and agile with great reflexes and movement capable of counterattacking immediately with no time wasted. He is able to keep up in travel and attack speed with people like Virgil, Vennera, Kronion and Uzziah individuals known for their speed. Naji dodged a point blank blast aimed at the back of his head immediately and counter back with his on. He has weekly races with Vennera honing his speed even further. His his strong legs can cover ground fast with use of fast dashes and steps, this with his laijutsu makes him dangerous. Durability Above all else Naji is highly resilient capable of taking a beating quite hard only to stand back up and continue. Weather or not that he gets struck by lightning or bombard by meteors he still stand ready. His durability increases far more when in his evolved form. Because of this it takes quite a lot to put him down, tanking hits that would have killed a human or a regular genesian. Endurance Naji has high endurance capable of fighting after sustaining many injuries and survive attacks that would have killed easily a human or genesian. Because of his up bringing he has a strong will to survive odds going against him. The crimsons once put him through a whole week of survival training with limited food and resources in forest of strong Genesis beasts in the end he dominated the forest and killed and ate most of the beast there growing himself in power. Skills and abilities Swordsmanship Naji is remarkable swordsman with complete mastery of swordplay. He primary uses his katana " blade of devastation" for fighting and has gift of being able to use multiple types of weapons besides swords alone. He can complete against other who are swordsman masters and shown many skills to prove that. Such as deflecting bullets/projectiles with his blades with ease, preform perfect counters to though his opponents off balance, deal striking damage while holding back his strength without killing his opponent. His swordsman style is laijutsu, a style of samurai swordsmanship that involves quick, precise draws from the sheathe, striking the opponent, and removing blood or other matter from the blade before re sheathing. His laijutsu is more dangerous when used with his destruction powers making simple slash destructive or cuts lethal and explosive with destruction energy. He uses the scabbard out times to catch enemies sword by expanding the scabbard open slot to match that of the weapon he is facing and deliver a counter strike. His overall skill puts many he rivals on guard and on lesser foes with his speed, precision, and discipline is complete annihilation in art form without opposition realize what has happen. He can control the range of his slashes to cover very far reach and the power output to get crazy high level attacks capable of slash a mountain in half and destroying what remains of it. Genesian Crux ability After being kidnapped and experimented on by Ramil L Dekar he gained the Destruction crux giving him the ability to manipulate destructive power, capable of destroying anything without leaving anything behind. Over the years he has found ways apply this power such as constructs, force-fields, negation and even time. With a lot of practice he learned how delay/hasten when destruction happens and the speed of what he is destroying. Because of his linage of chronos he also gained time altering properties in his powers as well. At the beginning he had no control over it,during his brief fight with Vennera upon first meeting her he ended up destroying his own arm attempting to go for a final attack and knocked him self out from shock. He began honing it so that his power would not be a danger to himself or others and gained powerful results to make him a high level threat to those who seek harm.